Fredbear (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). Fredbear is an unlockable character in FNaF World, as well as a guide who explains how the game works as the player progresses through it. He is one of two characters that are much rarer to unlock, the other being Spring Bonnie. Appearance Fredbear is a golden-colored animatronic bear with teal eyes wearing a purple bowtie and a top hat, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. Also, if one looks closely, he lacks some joints (such as his kneecaps), and unlike his core series counterpart, he has two buttons and only four fingers. Attacks Strategy Fredbear is a powerful and helpful character. His Mega Bite can deal large amounts of damage, making him useful at attacking groups of enemies, and Mimic Ball helps by doubling the attack. Mimic Ball is also great as it helps out the party and stays for up to 12 uses. Regen Song makes the party's health regenerate over time, making Fredbear a good healer as well. Fredbear is an all-around character being very strong and assists the party. Dialogue Non-Playable Character Unlike all other playable characters in the game, Fredbear serves as a story character as well, directing the player on where to go to complete the Normal and Hard endings to the game. His dialogue may be found in the spoiler below, as his dialogue may spoil parts of the game. Foxy Fighters Gallery Gameplay Fredbear load.png|Fredbear's loading screen. FredbearMenu.png|Fredbear in the Party Creation menu. FredbearMenuBlank.png|Fredbear's icon when not unlocked. NormalFredbearSprite.png|Fredbear's Overworld Sprite in the 2D release. Frudbf.gif|Fredbear's overworld sprite (click to animate). FredbearGlitchingRight.gif|The playable Fredbear glitching (click to animate). FredbearGlitchingLeft.gif|Fredbear, as an NPC, glitching (click to animate). FredbearExploded1.png|The playable Fredbear after exploding. FredbearExploded2.png|Fredbear, as an NPC, after exploding. FredbearThrophy.png|Fredbear's trophy that appears in the menu. It is unlocked by getting the Universe End. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Fredbear, along with a few others, making an appearance in the title screen. Update 2 Fredbearpose1.png|One of Fredbear's expressions. Fredbearpose2.png|Ditto. Fredbearpose3.png|Ditto. Fredbearpose4.png|Ditto. Fredbearpose5.png|Ditto. Fredbearpose6.png|Ditto. FredbearTalk.gif|Fredbear's talking animation from the Foxy Fighters minigame. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Fredbear in the FNaF World teaser. File:FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Fredbear in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Fredbear in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Fredbear in the second "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld cat.jpg|Fredbear in the third Update 2 teaser. Trivia *Fredbear having the attack Mega Bite is a reference to him being the culprit of the "Bite of '83". *If the player waits long enough while Fredbear is talking before finishing the dialogue, he will suddenly turn into an 8-bit version of the Fredbear plush from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Fredbear is the only character that is an NPC, an enemy, and a playable character. *If the player talks to Fredbear while also having him as the party leader, both will start to glitch out and explode, resulting in the Universe End Ending, which also gives the ''Fredbear Legs'' trophy. **Oddly, during Fredbear's Update 2 dialogue, before the player enters the Halloween Update Backstage, this ending doesn't always work. **This shows that the FNaF World universe cannot have two characters with the same name together, and it would create a paradox. ***It should be noted, however, that other characters that are technically the same as one another can exist at the same time. (For example, Bonnie and Withered Bonnie can be in the same party at the same time.) ***Also, if other characters are fighting the party, using the Mystery Box move allows the same character to exist on different sides of the screen at the same time. **When Fredbear is glitching, his pose resembles Shadow Freddy's pose. *The loading screen that features Fredbear references the original Five Nights at Freddy's series, as Fredbear's Family Diner was the original location in the chain of the restaurants. **This is most likely a reference to the "Bite of '83" that occurred at the end-of-night Minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **Fredbear is one of the characters that can talk in the game Foxy Fighters, The others being Nightmare Chica, JJ, and Foxy *When the player encounters Fredbear as an enemy, it will say "???" as his name. **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, excluding Springtrap. *When Fredbear is talking, it is a reference to the way Chipper and Tyke talk in Chipper and Son's Lumber Co. *Fredbear lacks some joints in the teasers he appears in and on the title screen. **This may have been intended to make Fredbear and Freddy look different from each other, since they have the same character model, just recolored. *Fredbear was voiced by Christopher McCullough in Update 2. *Fredbear and Chica's Magic Rainbow are only characters that actually swear, with Fredbear saying "crap" (which is not really considered a bad word) and the Rainbow saying "dumb**s", "p***ed me off" and "suck" (which is not really considered a bad word). **However, in an unused file in Foxy Fighters, JJ exclaims that she is going to kick Souldozer's a** after Nightmare Chica's plane is hit. *In Foxy Fighters, Fredbear says "Do a barrel roll!", which is a reference to the Star Fox series. *Fredbear has never been seen outside of the minigames within Five Nights at Freddy's 4, so Fredbear may be considered a new playable character. *If one were to hold TAB to open the map, Fredbear's 2D sprite can be seen there. *In Foxy Fighters, Fredbear breaks the fourth wall by mentioning his voice and the game itself. *Fredbear has brown irises in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames, but he has teal irises in this game. *Oddly, Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear from both the original series and FNaF World version look completely different from one another aside from the purple bowtie and hat. **Oddly enough, Fredbear's redesign in FNaF World is based on Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *The bowtie used by Fredbear resembles the one Nightmare Fredbear wears in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **This may have been done to classify the springlock animatronics together and signify that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear are from Fredbear's Family Diner. Errors *During Fredbear's attack animation both of his shins clip slightly through his feet. *His thighs also clip through his pelvis for a few frames. *His jaw clips into his bowtie for several frames. *If Fredbear is spoken to before entering the first glitch object, the background appears to be the battlefield area of Choppy's Woods, instead of Fazbear Hills. **This might be because the area that Fredbear is standing at is so close to the border separating Fazbear Hills and Choppy's Woods. *After exiting the first glitch, if the player presses and holds the S key to move downwards, they will walk over Fredbear. Doing so will remove Fredbear's presence everywhere else in the game as the player has not triggered his next appearances by talking to him. *There is a glitch in hard mode where Fredbear's Mega Bite can instantly kill Scott Cawthon and Auto Chipper; this does not work on the other bosses. *If the player's party leader is Fredbear and they talk to Fredbear to begin Update 2, the Universe End Ending will not trigger. * After the player has entered all of Fredbear's dialogues, he will be placed outside of the map to prevent players from talking to him again. But if the player enters the Geist Lair, saves, and then goes back to the game in an older version to be placed out of bounds, they can reach where Fredbear is placed outside of the map. If they enter his dialogue, the result is a never-ending null dialogue. The player is then forced to restart the game or to quit. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)